Towering Inferno
Towering Inferno was a robot designed to be a pair of wheels with two small hammers attached to the ends. It was a heavyweight built by the Infernolab. It never got far, but was a very memorable design. It was named because it was 29 inches in height, much taller than most of the other heavyweights. Towering Inferno was originally going to compete in Robotica, but the team decided otherwise and entered Mini Inferno instead. Towering Inferno was designed to tackle robots that had won or done well in previous seasons: BioHazard, Vlad, Voltarc etc. Towering Inferno was "unpinnable, unflippable" and designed to hammer down on the wide & slow manipulative robots. Robot History Season 3.0 Towering Inferno's first match was against Nerd Killer. Both robots went straight at each other and Towering Inferno started hitting the top of Nerd Killer with its hammers. Towering Inferno was then pushed against the corner of the arena by Nerd Killer and Nerd Killer tried to lift Towering Inferno. Nerd Killer pushed Towering Inferno against the arena wall again and Towering Inferno got its right axe on the top of Nerd Killer. However, the axe was stuck on Nerd Killer and was dragged around the arena by Nerd Killer. About 30 seconds left into the match, Towering Inferno finally got its axe free and both robots were having control issues before the time ran out. Towering Inferno won on a close 23-22 judge's decision and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced Bad Dog. Both robots went straight at each other and Towering Inferno started hitting the top of Bad Dog with its hammers. Bad Dog tried to push Towering Inferno to the killsaws and the pulverizer, but Towering Inferno barely missed both arena hazards. Bad Dog then accidentally got itself stuck on the entrance ramp and Towering Inferno hits Bad Dog once before it was counted out. Towering Inferno won by KO and advanced to the round of 32, where it faced frenZy Both robots went straight at each other and frenZy started hitting Towering Inferno with its hammer, as Towering Inferno was hitting frenZy with its hammers. frenZy later pushed Towering Inferno against the spikestrip and Towering Inferno stopped moving as its frame had become out of alignment & the chains derailed, a result of some of its structural body panels breaking because they were intended to be polycarbonate but were actually fabricated out of Plexiglas. Towering Inferno was counted out and frenZy won by KO. This meant that Towering Inferno was eliminated from the tournament. Towering Inferno wasn't finished, however, as it participated the heavyweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. It first struck SlamJob with its right-hammer and Little Sister with its left one. Then attacks Junkyard Offspring. It also took a hit from Mauler. Then gets attacked by SlamJob and Kritical Mass II. Towering Inferno then struck FrostBite with its hammer. Then Kill-O-Amp attacks, ramming it into the entrance ramp. Next it gets pushed around by FrostBite and almost hits Greenspan. It momentarily gets stuck in the screws, then pounds a dead Junkyard Offspring. It then gets attacked by Kill-O-Amp again. Then it began hitting FrostBite until Kill-O-Amp attacks. It then got ganged on by Greenspan and FrostBite briefly. Finally FrostBite pushes Towering Inferno into the wall. It was one of few robots still moving in the end, but it lost overall to Little Sister and Kill-O-Amp. Season 4.0 Due to previously competing in Season 3.0, Towering Inferno was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 4.0, where it faced MechaVore. The first hit from MechaVore caused a shower of sparks and tore the head of one of Towering Inferno's hammers clean off. It attacked again, throwing Towering Inferno across the BattleBox and taking a huge part of one of its wheels out. With Towering Inferno all but immobile, MechaVore went after the decapitated part of the wheel, sending it flying. It then rendered Towering Inferno's other hammer useless, stopping its blade in the process, but the battle was already won and Towering Inferno was counted out as the battery on one side wasn't secured well and the wheel sections on the other side didn't have enough screws to properly hold it together. MechaVore won by KO and Towering Inferno was eliminated from the tournament again. Towering Inferno wasn't finished, however, as it participated the heavyweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. It got attacked by Little Sister, then FrenZy. It also got struck by GoldDigger. Next it was being pushed by I-Beam. Then it was attacked by Little Sister again. It wasn't doing much afterwards and was rammed by Phrizbee a little. It was still alive when the timer sounded, but lost to GoldDigger and Little Sister. Season 5.0 Towering Inferno, unfortunately, was no longer seeded for this tournament and therefore had to go through the preliminary rounds again. Its first and only match in Season 5.0 was against Ripkin. After it took multiple hits from Ripkin, the time ran out and Ripkin won on a 27-18 judge's decision. This meant that Towering Inferno was eliminated from the tournament once again. Wins/Losses * Wins: 2 * Losses: 3 Mark Beiro Introductions "This is the robot your mama warned you about. Who's your daddy? It's TOWERING INFERNO!" "When he's done administrating to your beating, you'll wish you were a red headed stepchild. Hide in the corner from TOWERING INFERNO!" "A bot so mean he only bitch slaps people he likes. TOWERING INFERNO!" "You want scary? How about O.J. Simpson and Fred Astaire in the same movie. Here is TOWERING INFERNO!" Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots armed with Hammers/Axes Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Invertible Robots Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:RoboGames Competitors Category:Robots from California